Blast From The Past
by Morgan Le Fae
Summary: Everyone who has read my story the Final Battle is probably thinking, what's Morgan Le Fae's past? Now you get to know ... fallow Morgan as her and her friend, Kiriena Koe tell their pasts to the group, good and bad.
1. The Meeting

(If you don't get who Morgan Le Fae is, she my character in the Final Battle, Chapters 4 and 5 Read them is you want to find out who she is. Kiriena Koe is my friend on Fan Fiction we both put ourselves in each others stories )

I do not own Inuyasha, (Someday I will) I only own Morgan Le Fae and any other people you don't know from the Inuyasha series

From the Perspective of Morgan Le Fae

A Blast From The Past

* * *

One Night Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kiriena Koe,and Morgan Le Fae were all sitting by a fire sharing stories

"Ha thats so funny! Laughed Sango

"Ya and then I almost killed Kagome" Inuyasha laughed referring to the second episode

"Hey thats not funny" Kagome Complained

Everyone stopped and stared laughing again

"You guys are killers" I Sighed

"Ya, I loved the part when Koga kidnapped Kagome" Kiriena laughed

"Koga I didn't know you liked Kagome" Morgan said punching him in the shoulder

"Well, I thought I might have been a better mate for her instead of that flea bitten dog, Inuyasha" Koga bragged

"Hey I m right here and I m not her mate!

"Sure Oh gosh, that kidnap remind me of that time with the troublesome triplets I giggled

"I never got why they called themselves that lol" Kiriena Laughed

"What kidnap?" Asked Miroku

"Whos the troublesome triplets" Sango asked

"Oh some old enemies"

"Oh tell us the story" Kagome cheered

"No... Its a long one! Kiriena sighed

"Come on"

"Fine" I Giggled

(Flash Back!) I was payed to assassin this emperor. I killed all his guard on the left side of the castle and I thought that I would just high tail it out of there when the deed was done. I walked into the room took out my fan and this girl runs in with ninja stars in her hand. We both pointed to the emperor and said we have been sent to kill you

"Who are you?" asked the girl

"I'm here to kill him!" I yelled

"Thats my job!"

"Hey why don't you both kill me another day" the emperor said crawling away

"Gosh, Draco hold him down I said as Draco jumped on him" "Okay ... I can tell your younger than me so why don t you just run along"

"No way!"

Okay I ll let you kill him since this is your first assassin job"

"How did you know?"

"Please, you don't reek of human blood"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I haven't assassinated for a a while"

"If your going to kill me, just do it!" shouted the emperor

"Shut up!" What ever I m out of here" I screamed

"Hold up"

Then all the other guards started pouring in... "Come on" I wined

"If your as good as you say you are ... then prove it "The young demon challenged

"Fine" I took out my fan and yelled "Piercing Wind!" pushing everyone back

"Whats your name?" She asked

"Morgan Le Fae I said slowly And yours?" Kiriena Koe

"See you later kid "I chuckled as I flew off on Draco

* * *

Author's Note

Morgan Le Fae: Just so you know this is the part in every chapter where I tell you whats going on...

Kiriena Koe: Or we just beat each other up

Morgan Le Fae: and this is my assistant Kiriena Koe

Kiriena Koe: Assistant? Oh no you didn't (Punch)

Morgan Le Fae: Sick em Draco!

Kiriena Koe: Ahh (Runs with Draco chasing her)

Morgan Le Fae: Hahaha, anyone got some popcorn... thanks ... I can watch this all day ... this might take a while so ... see you next time on **_The Author's Note_**

Kiriena Koe: Don't Forget to comment for chapters ... ahh

Morgan Le Fae: thats right if you comment enough I'll rush in writing the next chapter okay ... bye (Throws popcorn at Kiriena) hahaha


	2. The Run and Promise

Chapter 2

* * *

(Still telling the story)  
After my run in with Kiriena I set up camp by a near by river...Me and Draco ate and quickly went to sleep... I awoke to a sent, it smelled of death, roses, and the faint sent of ... of ... Naraku. Some human ran into my camp ... I pretended to sleep as the shadow of the girl ran through my camp. I couldn't tell who it was ... it was to dark... The Shadow found me Draco then started to growl I quickly shushed him as the image came closer and closer, a mere 3 feet away I quickly pulled my fan out and put it to the beings throat.

"Who are you? What do you want" I said grabbing a hat and tucking in my tail, still aimed at he human

"You don't remember? Ha, so it true ... Wolves do have a short memory" The Girl Laughed

"Kiriena Koe" I growled in anger "What do you want!" I Yelled

"Not much" She smiled as she picked up one of the woods with a small fire on it

"Why do you smell like Naraku" I said taking a seat and taking off the hat thinking that the threat was distinguished

"I worked for him long ago" Kiriena said making a fire "Hope you don't mind don't mind" She said taking a bite of a turkey leg

"Hey wait, idiot that was my last..."

"Oh too late" She said patting her stomach

"That was my last meat leg ... and thanks to you I didn't get any money from that assassin " I sighed

"You don't look like the type you hold grudges, so I'm good" She said laying back "Why so sad"

"Nothing, it's just ... oh no!"

'What?"

"It's, them" I said looking at Draco... I then made groans growls and emotions to alert Draco. I quickly threw some of my cloths from my bag onto him. Draco then transformed and flew off

"Whats going on?" Kiriena asked

"Quickly" I said grabbing her hand and running in the opposite direction

"Hey tell me"

"No time! We need to get out of here"

"Hold up" Kiriena said stopping

"What! We need to go!"

"No ... I'll go if you promise I can travel with you"

"Hmm... Fine" I said as we both ran off into the darkness

* * *

Author's Note

Morgan Le Fae: The next Chapter is my favorite one ... it's really cute

Kiriena Koe: Why don't we just stick to this chapter

Morgan Le Fae: Fine... know what ... your really weird

Kiriena Koe: Says the girl that has a screensaver that changes every minuet between different anime pictures (True)

Morgan Le Fae: Hey, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!

Kiriena Koe: Thats right!

Morgan Le Fae: You just think your better than me because you have more comments on your story ... (Turns to audience) come on guys lets beat her, rain in those comments , like a rain that never ends hahaha (Evil laugh)

Kiriena Koe: Not this again , make sure to comment (Picks up Morgan)

Morgan Le Fae: comments comments evil haha beat her haha


	3. Through the Dragon's Eyes

Chapter 3

* * *

We stopped a cave

"Catching her breath Kiriena managed to say" Okay now can you tell me what is going on"

"Okay" I said starting a small fire and taking some items out of my bag "The people, or otherwise, the Troublesome Triplets are chasing me"

"Why?"

"Ugg! He proposed to me and I turned him own and he won't stop following me" I said turning my head in embarrassment

"Hahaha! So he's stalking you" Kiriena Laughed pointing at me

"Hey knock it off" I growled "Anyway we better get some rest" I sighed dimming the fire

(Morning)

Draco's Perspective

I flew in to the scaleless (Morgan) still sleeping ... I was suppressed that Wolf (Kiriena) was still here. I quickly jumped on Morgan waking her up, then I felt bad for her (Like every time I see her wake up) she didn't have wing to fly, scales to protect herself, and her fur was fake I mean she could remove it. The only things that reminded me that she was a dragon was her tail and her sent.(She has a Dragon tail and Wolf ears) She slowly stood up and made the creature that bites hot (fire) and gathered a piece form the fast wet outside (river) Then the Wolf woke up. I growled and walked next to Scaleless to identify that she was the leader. Scaleless then scorned me for growling and I transformed into my small form (Like Kirara), flew onto her shoulder, and licked her to show that I was sorry.

She muttered something in human language to the Wolf Girl, who I decided to call Furless (Only a Wolf tail and Wolf ears) I couldn't make out what Scaleless was saying (Only knows a little of Human language) so I ignored it. I walked over to Scaleless's bag and started rummaging through them looking for my Burning Berries (a spicy snack that Dragon's enjoy) and found out that I only had 10 left so I only had one. Scaleless and Furless started yelling and I just stood back and watched them, I soon got bored so walked over to the bag and dragged out a small fur from a wolf. I walked in a circle on it till it flattened out. Then I rested my head on it causing me to fall asleep.

When I woke up it was mid afternoon, and Scaleless and Furless were getting ready to leave, so I dragged my fur into the bag. I transformed and Scaleless jumped on top of me, when she gave her hand to Furless, I quickly jumped away. Scaleless asked me whats was wrong in Dragon tongue. I answer in growls and snarls looking at Furless. (I don't want her riding on me) Scaleless scorned me, but I still disagreed. Till she took my Burning Berries away. Furless hoped on, Scaleless gave the command to fly, but I simply walked, she gave the command again, but I still walked. After a couple of minuets I started to run. Then Furless said something in Human, the only things I could make out were, Don't think Dragon can fly. I growled and took off. Furless started to scream as I spun faster and faster. Scaleless growled at me. I ignored it, I quickly did flips and fake falls. Furless was still screaming, after a while she yelled that she was sorry. I quickly straightened out and flew slowly.

* * *

Author's Note

Morgan Le Fae: I told you it was cute aww

Kiriena Koe: How is that little monster cute

Draco: Grr

Morgan Le Fae: You should be nicer

Kiriena Koe: nicer my butt

Draco: (Bites Kiriena)

Kiriena Koe: Why you little...

Morgan Le Fae: Ah ah ah, nicer. Dragon tongue is really hard you know, it takes years to master

Kiriena Koe: Ruff, bark bark, grr

Morgan Le Fae: (Slaps face) of man, this isn't Dog

Draco: Grr (Bite)

Kiriena Koe: OW!

Morgan Le Fae: Thats what you get..

Kiriena Koe: Why you..

Morgan Le Fae: (Turns to Audience) I'm Morgan Le Fae, and I'm here with Draco the Dragon, who has just bit Kiriena Koe, can you tell us why?

Draco: Rar rar rarar, grr

Morgan Le Fae: Thats interesting, Okay see you next time on **_The Author's Note_**


	4. A Familiar Enemy

Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

(Flying still)  
Morgan's Perspective

"See it's not so bad up here" I said patting Kiriena on the head "I don't know what happened to Draco, I guess he doesn't like you that much"

"Th, thats, no, not, fu fu, funny" Kiriena said frightened out of her wits "So where are we going?"

"Probably hunting"

"Hunting? Why would you do that?"

"I need to get food and money, what did you think, I stole these things" I said looking back at her

"Um... Fine we can go hunting"

"Okay we meet back here in an hour" I said as Draco landed

"What!"

"Draco to the North, and you to the South, I'll go to the West" I said walking off

"Great! What am I supposed to hunt for anyway, not like their are any boars...Berries!" Kiriena said picking the berries

(Morgan)

"Okay all done setting the trap" I said walking away from a net covered with leaves"Lets see, Ah! Hot springs!" I screamed looking at a steaming hot pool(Looks Around)"I guess no body with mind if I take a dip" I said walking over to the pond

(Kiriena)

"Okay, it's been an hour, I should probably head back"  
(Morgan)

*Snort Snort Wine*(Pig)  
"Looks like my trap worked" I said getting dressed and walking over to the trap

All of a sudden 2 men walked in

"I hope the rummers are true" The man with a shaggy beard and a green hat giggled  
"Ya, haven't been strangers around here for weeks" The man with a bow and quiver around his shoulder smiled

"Um ... can I help you?" I asked in an inpatient mood, tapping my foot

"Man we were to late" The first man sighed

"Ya, they said there was a young maiden bathing here" The other man frowned

I then began to growl in rage as I remember that steam nocks my sense of smell off."Who told you this?" I said running over and hitting them on the back of the heads

"Um ... The young man who wondered through the village today" the first man said rubbing his head

"What was his name?" I growled at them hitting them again

"Ouch, it was ..."

"Who? I Yelled again more fiercely

"I think it was ... I forget"

*Sniff Sniff*

"Um, why are you sniffing us?" The men asked

"Wow human's are dumb ...? I told myself

"Your not human?" the first man asked

"I'm a demon you idiot!"

"Ahhh" the men said running away

"Hold up" I said grabbing there head

"You two smell like ... meat, sweat, and ... it's him!"

"Who?"

"I'm going to kill him" I said turning around

"Are you okay?" they asked as they saw flames form around me

"You two live ... for now" I said giving a death glare at the last two words and running off

(Kiriena Koe)

"Hey guys I'm back" Kiriena said carrying a ton of berries "Oh, hey Draco" Kiriena said trying to avoid him Where's Morgan? Don't tell me she ditched me... Wait then why did she leave Draco Kiriena thought looking back at Draco  
*Sniff* *Sniff*

"Ouch that hurt" the village men complained walking out of the bushes"What?""Not another Demon"

"Another? You saw Morgan?"

"Who?"

"You know, brown hair, brown eyes and she had a kimono with flames and stars!"

"Oh, ya she ran towards the village, something about killing some one"

"Come on Draco, Kiriena said hoping on him"

Draco nodded in agreement before we taking off

(Morgan)

It has to be him Morgan thought running through forestI have to face him ... if I don't he'll keep this up  
Then Morgan came to a large ope field with a man standing in the middle

"Hello" He said

"Ya hi to you too, Shi"

* * *

Author's Note

MLF: OH suspense...

KK: Gosh

MLF: Ya guys um that man ... is who you think he is

KK: Stalker

MFL: Okay

Both: Bye


End file.
